Oftentimes it is desirable to transport long, heavy, rigid items on the top of an automobile, particularly a vehicle or automobile equipped with a rack system on its roof. Items such as surfboards, paddle boards, kayaks, canoes, and small boats, for example, are suitable for transport on the top of a vehicle. However, the size, weight, and weight distribution make it difficult for an individual to lift the item safely to the top of the vehicle without damaging the item or the vehicle. Even with multiple individuals lifting the item, lifting and positioning the item can be a difficult task to accomplish.
Various attempts to aid a user to load such items to a vehicle rack have been proposed. Some current devices for placing items on the roof of a vehicle utilize suction cups to attach the device to the vehicle. The suction cups provide stability and prevent the device from moving during use. However, suction cups require a large amount of force to attach to the vehicle and hold the device in place while in use, which may cause damage to the painted surfaces or glass. The vacuum created by the suction cups or the pressure needed to attach them can cause the vehicle's metal panels to deform. To remove the device, the user must grasp and lift a lip of the suction cup, and in doing so can scratch the vehicle.
Other devices are attached to the bumper of a vehicle, to a hitch-type mechanism, or to the roof of a vehicle. These devices are typically bolted in place and at least a portion of the device is intended to remain attached to the vehicle. Some devices can further support the item while it is atop the vehicle. Even those devices that can be removed involve cumbersome methods to attach and remove the devices.
There currently exists a need for a vehicle load assist device to allow an individual to easily and safely place a long, heavy, rigid item atop a vehicle without damaging the item or the vehicle.